id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Naib Subedar
Naib Subedar, also known as the Mercenary, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. He is a Difficulty Level 1.5 character. Rumor Backstory Although not tall and physically strong, Naib is like most Gurkhas, and the rugged terrain has trained their strong body and indomitable spirit. Naib used to be a mercenary for the East India Company, but because he believed in the idea of equality for human beings, his dislike of war reached its peak and refused to sell for the British. He then became a free mercenary, but has long since left his bloodthirsty life after retirement. Perhaps a dangerous game can give him the same experience as the battlefield? Appearance Naib has a slim build with a peach skin tone. He has brown hair that is covered by a worn, olive-green, hooded cloak. He dons a tattered black long sleeved shirt with a white stripe on it's collar, black trousers, a pair of black combat boots with buckles, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also has blue eyes, and stitches beside his mouth. Gameplay External Traits * Iron Dash: Possesses elbow pads, which allow him to gain directional acceleration by launching himself off the wall when passing one. The Mercenary's excellent technique makes it so elbow pads lose less durability and can be used more times. * Skilled: Military trained. Vaulting speed is increased by 10%. * Steel Will: The Mercenary has tempered his spirit through battle. The countdown speed of rocket chairs he is fastened to is reduced by 30% and the increased of fear is delayed by 15 seconds. He cannot be incapacitated until his fear exceeds the limit. His reaction to normal attacks is delayed by 15 seconds. * Shell Shocked: Scarred by the effects of war, the Mercenary panics when he hears the noises of cipher machines and his decoding speed decreased by 25%. Warfare has also left the Mercenary with refractory wounds that will be aggravated by new wounds. Healing time is increased by 20% and can reach 100%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path After deducing Node 11: Precise Assessment, Mercenary's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Fighting with his comrades in battle, the comrades covered him, but he was injured. The mercenary wanted to leave with his comrades. For this, he shot the opposing general in the head. In the military, he was discriminated against because of his nationality. He was not treated as a British soldier in all respects, so he decided to retire as a soldier. When he was a mercenary, the mercenary was free and his income was much higher than before. Mercenaries have always had weak comrades, but because their overall power was low, they decided not to fight and chose to retreat. The mercenary survived and recalled that his elbow was severely damaged in the battle. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Gloom * Stealth * Flame * Cloak * Sharkbite * Blacktip * Eagle's Dance * Parasite * Infected * Spring Hand * Cursed Pharaoh * Hound * Steam Teen * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball * Smiley Face Windmill * Gurkha Blade * Eagle Feather * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * Mini Jack * Mini Geisha * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Armguard - Grayed * Spring Hand - Silhouette * Spring Hand - Cartoon * Mercenary - Cartoon * Mercenary - Customization * Mercenary - Thanksgiving * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Confused * Hurry Back * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Ready * Wait * Snooze * Stand * Hide * Look * (TBA) Trivia *Naib is of Nepalese descent. * Naib shares the same name as the lowest rank of the junior commissioned officer ranks in the Indian and Pakistan Army. * Naib is 162cm tall. * He is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies them in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) * He is classified as both a Rescue and Contain role, Rescue appears to be his primary role while Contain is his secondary role. * He has the slowest rocket chair countdown speed of all survivors. * He is considered to be the best rescuer in the game by most fans due to his ability to take damage later after taking the initial hit. References *http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171207/26476_728263.html(Here is a link for more information on the character Naib Subedar, and some additional information on the Coordinator, Martha Behamfil.) *(TBA) Gallery DrovK9bU8AAz01t.png